


hey

by MrsScarlett



Series: haikyuu headcanon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsScarlett/pseuds/MrsScarlett
Series: haikyuu headcanon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145375





	hey

soo i made this cause i'm bored, and i want to write something since i'm lonely also i need something to distract myself form school related thing, so enjoy my weird stories


End file.
